Eclipse Total (la eternidad es solo el comienzo)
by madison.roxeldelacur
Summary: Después de 7 años, Bella disfruta de su inmortalidad y felicidad con su familia pero con el miedo de que los Vulturi puedan regresar y hacerle algo a su familia, cuando de repente ocurre algo que oscurece su amanecer; ¿Qué ocurrirá en esta nueva etapa de su vida? ¿Los Vulturi volverán por venganza? ¿Nessie perderá al amor de su vida? Muchas cosas pueden pasar.
1. Chapter 1-Disfrutar de la inmortalidad

**CAPITULO 1-Disfrutar de la inmortalidad**

**Bella pov**

Me encontraba sentada en la sala de mi pequeña casa pensando y recordando tantas cosas como cuando nació mi pequeña niña, que ya aparenta 18 años, si, aunque tiene tan solo 7,pero para mí siempre será mi pequeñita; también pensaba en cuando los Vulturi vinieron a acabar con nuestra familia pero nosotros salimos triunfadores, ése día no me pude haber sentido más nerviosa aunque después nos embargó la felicidad y más a mí de saber que no tendría que separarme de mi pequeña Nessie la amo demasiado, es mi hija; seguía perdida en mis pensamientos cuando llego Edward y me dijo con esa voz aterciopelada que tiene y me vuelve loca -¿qué pasa amor en qué piensas? te noto preocupada por algo ¿puedo saber qué es?-vi cómo se sentaba a mi lado, yo solo sonreí y le dije -nada amor, solo pensaba en todo lo que hemos vivido juntos- sabía que no lo había convencido soy demasiado obvia para mi gusto pero el noto que no quería hablar de eso así que cambio de conversación -¿y Renesmee?- temía lo que pensara el a mi contestación, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado sigue desconfiando de Jacob ya que es tan sobreprotector con nuestra pequeña , me tarde en contestar así que noto mi nerviosismo -¿me vas a decir donde esta Nessie?- se veía tranquilo así que decidí hablar -emm...salió- ¡auch! por que dije emm, me golpee mentalmente, me miro confundido y me dijo -¿salió...con quién?- ¿y ahora que le digo? me dije a mi misma, tengo suerte de que Edward no puede leer mi mente al menos que yo se lo permita -con...Jacob- trate de sonreír inspirando tranquilidad pero solo conseguí una sonrisa nerviosa -¿Qué…donde, cuando y a qué hora?- me dijo un poco molesto –tranquilo; ¿son demasiadas preguntas no?, solo salieron a pasear un rato- wuau…yo Bella la que un día golpeo a Jake por imprimarse de su hija ahora hablando así -¿desde a qué hora se fueron?- pregunto un poco más tranquilo –hace como una hora- se levantó bruscamente y me dijo -¿una hora?- me encantaba verlo así tan sobreprotector, me levente y me acerque a él para así poderle dar un beso en los labios, fue un beso muy dulce; separe mis labios de los suyos pero sin soltar el abrazo y le dije –confía en nuestra hija, Jake es solo su amigo y lo sabes has leído la mente de él y de ella, aparte ya no han de tardar me dijeron que solo iban a caminar un rato- se calmó al instante y lo volví a besar.

Habían pasado tantas cosas ya y ahora podía empezar a disfrutar de la inmortalidad feliz con mi familia, seguíamos viendo a Charlie aunque eso no iba a poder durar para siempre porque se percataría de que nosotros no cambiábamos seguíamos siendo en nuestro aspecto iguales, pronto tendríamos que irnos y aunque a Jake no le gustara, tendría que ser así.

**Nessie pov**

Wuau…no podía creer que ya habían pasado 7 años…ya tanto tiempo, yo ya tenía aspecto de 18 años, pero mi edad real es de 7 años exactamente; había salido a dar un paseo con mi mejor amigo Jacob, él siempre me cuidaba, ya casi no había visto a mi abuelo que piensa que soy adoptada y pues yo les tengo que guardar el secreto a mis papás; -Jake…desde hace mucho que quiero decirte algo- le dije me encontraba nerviosa, de hecho el verdadero motivo porque había salido con Jake era para decirle lo que mamá me había dicho, me dijo que tenía que decirle a Jake sobre que pronto tendríamos que irnos a otro lado para comenzar como una nueva vida ya que aquí no podíamos seguir debido al secreto de mi familia -¿Qué paso Ness?- me dijo el cariñosamente –Jake…es que…nos tenemos que ir, y la verdad no sé a dónde nos vamos a ir;- inmediatamente su rostro reflejo desesperación –tú sabes que nos tenemos que ir por lo que son mis padres y por lo que yo soy- el solo negó con la cabeza como si no lo creyera –Es que…yo…no pueden irse…y si ustedes se van, yo me voy con ustedes, no puedo estar lejos de ti…me moriría- me dijo con deje de tristeza en su voz y en su rostro se dibujó una mueca muy triste –lo siento Jake, yo tampoco quiero irme no quiero dejarte de ver- le dije mirándolo a los ojos –y no me vas a dejar de ver, ya te dije yo te sigo a donde vallas…aun así vallas al mismísimo fin del mundo- rodé los ojos y Jake comenzó a reírse un poco por ese gesto y yo también.

**Bella pov**

Cuando llego Nessie se veía muy triste creo que no salieron muy bien las cosas al hablar con Jake y decirle que nos iríamos -¿hija que paso?- le dije preocupada -¿Qué paso mamá?, pues que no me quiero ir, no quiero alejarme de mi abuelo Charlie, de Jake, de la manada, de nada- me miro medio molesta y triste a la vez –hija ya lo habíamos hablado- le dije lo más maternal posible –¿ya habíamos hablado qué; que no puedo ser una niña normal que tuve que nacer en un mundo lleno de vampiros y secretos?, a veces desearía haber tenido otros padres- me quede sin palabras –pues bien- fue lo único que pude decir luego me fui hacia mi habitación.

**Nessie pov**

Estaba harta de esto ya no lo soporto ¿Por qué no pude haber sido una chica normal? crecer al tiempo que tenía que crecer y no tan rápido como lo hice, quería tener una vida normal; pero eso jamás pasara siempre será lo mismo tener que ir de lugar en lugar, en ese tiempo que nos vallamos podrían pasar tantas cosas, que tal y se enferma mi abuelo Charlie y muere, no lo podríamos ver en sus últimos días todo por esta maldita vida de vampiros.


	2. Chapter 2-¿Un nuevo poder?

**CAPITULO 2-¿Un nuevo poder?**

_ bueno este es mi primer fic espero que me dejn sus comentarios_

**Edward pov**

Después de que había regresado Nessie la dejamos sola para que atendiera sus necesidades humanas mientras íbamos a cazar, hacía ya varios días que no lo hacíamos, lo necesitábamos; aparte eso podría resultar peligroso ya que nuestra hija es mitad humana, Bella se veía triste, pero no sabía que le pasaba y ella al parecer no me lo quería decir.

Salimos de casa y nos dirigimos hacia el bosque, nos encantaba a Bella y a mi jugar, como haciendo carreras entre nosotros o para ver quien cazaba más y más rápido; pero en lo de las carreras siempre le ganaba yo, ella podría ser más fuerte que yo, pero yo siempre sería más rápido que ella eso nunca cambiaria; nos encontrábamos corriendo cuando percibí el olor de unos venados así que Salí corriendo hacia ellos, Bella lo había percibido antes así que había salido corriendo antes que yo, pero después fácilmente la alcance la tome por la cintura y llegamos hasta donde se encontraban los venados; cazamos y cuando acabamos me atreví a preguntarle -¿Qué te pasa Bella?- me miro con tristeza –es que Nessie- no entendía -¿Qué…pasa con Nessie?- le dije confundido –es que…peleamos- dijo dejándose caer en el pasto -¿Qué paso?- le dije sentándome al lado de ella –que Nessie me dijo que no quería irse- me dijo más triste -¿pero ya le habías explicado no?- le dije –si…pero ya sabes cómo es ella, dice que no quiere alejarse de mi papá, de Jake y de todo- dijo poniendo su mano en su frente como si le doliera la cabeza –ya amor solo es una pequeña pelea- le dije al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba para tranquilizarla –si pero es que después me dijo que hubiera deseado que nosotros no fuéramos sus padres- ¿Qué?, pero esa niña me va escuchar ahora si se pasó.

**Bella pov**

Al regresar a la casa me di cuenta de que Edward iba a regañar a Nessie pero lo detuve no quería que empeoraran las cosas –Edward por favor no hagas nada, no la regañes ¿sí?- el negó con su cabeza –se lo merece no podemos permitirle que hable así- me dijo mirándome a los ojos –por favor Edward; déjalo así- hizo una mueca y luego asintió, entonces salió Nessie de su cuarto se veía arrepentida –mamá perdóname lo que dije…yo no quise…-me dijo muy triste -shhhhh ya no digas nada te perdono- le dije abrazándola, ella voltio a mirarme –sé que te lastime perdóname- me dijo y sus lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas –ya, ya no llores- le dije limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

**Nessie pov**

-Ayer reflexione sobre lo que le había dicho a mamá y me di cuenta de que le había hecho daño así que decidí pedirle disculpas cuando regresara- le dije a Jake me encontraba paseando en el bosque con él, le venía contando sobre lo que había pasado con mi mamá; -Nessie, estuvo muy mal lo que le dijiste pero me alegra que le pidieras disculpas- me dijo el sonriendo; seguimos caminando íbamos bromeando cuando de repente caí de rodillas al piso al ver varias imágenes en mi mente y de entre ellas a una cara que reconocí al instante un ser malvado al que le temía demasiado y al que no veía desde hace 7 años: Aro…

Jake inmediatamente me ayudo a levantarme -¿Qué paso Nessie?- me dijo muy preocupado –yo…no sé qué paso…de un momento a otro me vinieron a la cabeza varias imágenes demasiado raras que no puede distinguir…solo una si- me miro extrañado y luego me dijo -¿Cuál?- no sabía si decirle o no que tal y solo mi mente jugaba conmigo por el miedo que he estado sintiendo durante estos 7 años…o tal vez era una señal de que algo malo venia -¿Nessie?- volvió a decirme Jake sacándome de mis pensamientos –era Aro…vi…el rostro de Aro…y…luego todo se volvió oscuro- dije entrecortadamente –fue…algo parecido como lo que mi tía Alice me ha contado que ve en sus visiones- ahora recordaba que mi tía Alice me había dicho que había estado teniendo visiones muy raras…¿pero porque yo veía esto?…¿acaso era un nuevo poder? tendría que averiguarlo -¿Qué dices…estas segura que era él?- me dijo algo alterado –sí, no he olvidado, ni olvidare jamás ese rostro- el noto la angustia en mis ojos –Oh mi pequeña- me tomo del brazo y me estrecho entre sus fuertes brazos, estar con Jake era tan relajante…me sentía protegida y sin saber cómo comencé a llorar.

**Jacob pov**

Oh pobre de mi pequeña Nessie me dolía tanto verla así, hace poco veníamos riendo de cualquier estupidez y ahora lloraba amargamente en mis brazos -¿Qué hago para hacer que sonrías de nuevo he?- le pregunte –no sé- el tenerla así tan cerca hacia qué corrientes eléctricas recorrieran todo mi ser eran nuevas sensaciones que venía sintiendo ya desde tiempo atrás…y de repente no sé cómo paso solo me deje llevar y le di un pequeño beso en los labios, algo que nunca había hecho ¡darle un beso a mi Nessie! Separe mis labios de los suyos –lo sien…- iba a decir pero ella me interrumpió volviéndome a besar, esta vez el beso duro más y fue más intenso, me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo; después nos separamos lentamente –ni una palabra de esto a nadie- dijimos al mismo tiempo y nos sonrojamos por eso –y bien ¿si te hice sonreír?- le dije mirándola a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos color chocolate que desde la primera vez que los vi me fascinaron recuerdo que aún era una bebita mi adorada Renesmee; -si- me dijo regalándome una hermosa sonrisa pero que aun así no le llego a los ojos –creo que…deberíamos irnos- me dijo algo nerviosa –si deberíamos- y continuamos nuestro camino hacia su casa.

**Edward pov**

Estábamos Bella y yo en la sala de nuestra casa demostrándonos nuestro amor mediante besos y caricias cuando escuche los pensamientos de Nessie eran algo confusos pero pude escuchar algo que me paralizo el nombre de un ser malvado Aro…

Me levante y enseguida Salí – ¿amor que pasa?- pude escuchar a Bella decir antes de que saliera; ella salió detrás de mí, y entonces fue cuando la vi…vi a mi pequeña niña y a Jacob tomados de la mano saliendo de entre los arboles; pude ver la angustia en los ojos de Nessie y al parecer Bella también ya que en cuanto la vio fue la abrazo con mucha fuerza; claro evitando lastimarla –mi niña ¿qué pasa?- le dijo Bella a Renesmee, ella para hacer más fáciles las cosas puso su mano en el rostro de su madre y uso su don para mostrarle a Bella todo lo que yo ya sabía…Bella se quedó paralizada; soltó el abrazo y voltio a mirarme, algo no iba bien y teníamos que descubrir lo que ocurría.


End file.
